Death Note Mafia
| image = File:Death-note.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yoruichi | link = Death Note Mafia | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = October 21, 2008 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = player #Dawh #Prof. Templeton #Sinistral #CherryLane #GreyCells #Itachi-san #Brandonb #Joe's Student #Rene83 #Woon #FoolontheHill #Ben Law | first = Brandonb & BenLaw | last = Dawh, Prof. Templeton, Sinistral | mvp = Sinistral | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yoruichi based on the manga called Death Note It began on October 21, 2008 and ended in a Baddies win in D2 (October 25, 2008 ). Game Mechanics Role Description Death note Holders : The Death Note Holders win if all of the Task Force is dead. Since they hold the Death Notes, they can see the Shinigami (know who they are but not which is which) and they cannot kill the Shinigami. The Death Note Holders have a total of 2 Death Notes and they know each other and are in communication. However, in order to kill someone, they must know their True Name. They can write one True Name of a player in each Death Note each night, they can choose whether the player will die that night or the night after. If they choose to write that the player dies the following night, they may "manipulate" the player by choosing who the player will vote for the next day. The vote will be changed secretly by me when I do the final tally. The DNH have priority, so any Night actions of the True Name written into a Death Note gets cancelled (after the reveal in L's case). The DNH may also choose to write the method of death, as along as it follows within the rules of the Death Note. *Light: Holds a Death Note. Any night, he may choose to trade for the Shinigami Eyes, which allow their owner to see the True Name of one player each night. However, the trade is half of his remaining life...that is, there will be a 50% chance of his identity being revealed in the Night Post every night starting from the night the trade is made. *Misa: Holds a Death Note. Is known by Rem. She starts out with the Shinigami Eyes, so there is a 50% chance of her identity being revealed in every Night Post except the 1st one. Misa can not be lynched as long as Rem is alive. If Misa wins the lynch vote then Rem will step in and save her by writing the name of L, or a Task Force Member of Rem's choosing if L is dead, in his Death Note, which results in Rem's death as well. *The Shinigami each have their own Death Note. However, they must choose wisely whether or not to use them. They have Shinigami Eyes because they are Shinigami and hence did not have to do the trade. Each night each of them choose someone to see the true name of with their Shinigami Eyes. Ryuk can kill on even nights and Rem can kill on odd nights, except the first one. The DNH have priority, they write the names of their chosen victims first, so if the Shinigami choose a person that the DNH have already written, the Shinigami Death Note is ineffective. They also each have their own win condition. Ryuk is in it for his own amusement while Rem is in love with Misa. Cannot kill the DNH. *Ryuk: Wins if he is able to be the one to end Light's life by writing Light's name in his Death Note. There are two ways he can do this: (1) if he and Light are the only ones left alive he will write Light's name in his Death Note and kill him or (2) if Light is about to be lynched (wins the lynch vote) Ryuk may PM me "Light" before the Day Post and hence write his name in his Death Note instead. However, Ryuk may only PM me "Light" once and after the Day Post he will leave the game, whether in victory or in defeat. *Rem: Wins if Misa is alive at the end of the game. Knows Misa, and Misa cannot be lynched while Rem is alive. If Misa wins the lynch vote then Rem will step in and save her by writing the name of L, or a Task Force member of Rem's choosing if L is dead, in his Death Note, which results in Rem's death as well. The Task Force : The Task Force wins if the Death Note Holders and the Shinigami are dead/gone. Here are their True Names: *L: A resourceful and intelligent person, he has a plethora of abilities at his disposal. He may choose one action or none each Night. However, since this is a game for their lives, each ability comes with a risk, that is, a % chance that his identity will be revealed to the Death Note Holders secretly that Night(he does not know): **See True Name of a player - 90% chance of being revealed. **See the last vote of a role – 70% chance of being revealed. **See action last taken by a role – 50% chance of being revealed. **Get a random Task Force Member name – 30% chance of being revealed. *Watari: L's retainer. Privy to L's secrets, including L's identity. Acts as L's public face. As long as Watari is alive, L may PM me a message to put in the Night Post. *Chief Yagami: Once held a Death Note. May choose at any time to trade for Shinigami eyes, which will allow him to see the True Name of a player every night, however, there is a 50% chance his identity will be revealed in the Night Post every night from the Night the trade is made. *Aizawa: He is a wary individual. He can lay little "traps". Each Night he chooses a player to "trap" by guessing who that player will vote for in the Day. If his guess is correct, then the "trap" is sprung and he learns the True Name of the player. *Matsuda: He is bright-eyed and optimistic and naïve…just the kind of person the Shinigami can't stand. He can choose one player a night to give an apple to and if that person is chosen by a Shinigami to kill that night the Shinigami will eat the apple instead and the player will be saved. *Wedy: A former thief in the hire of L, she has a knack for planting bugs. Every Day she may choose two True Names to facilitate contact between the following Night, i.e. one True Name may PM me a message which I will PM to the True Name. Wedy chooses which True Name is to send the PM and which True Name is to receive it. *Mellow and Near: they are L's successors. As long as L is alive, they have no abilities. Once L dies, they each inherit L's abilities. However, since they can surpass L when they work together, if both choose the same ability and same target the chance of being revealed gets cut in half for each, otherwise the chance to be revealed is the same as for L. Host's Summary Special commendations Winning Faction #Dawh - Ryuk #Prof. Templeton - Misa #Sinistral - Light #Ben Law - Rem - sacrificed himself to save Misa D1 MVP: Sinistral - Light Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Dawh - Ryuk #Prof. Templeton - Misa #Sinistral - Light #Cherry Lane - Matsuda #Grey Cells - Chief Yagami - written into Death Note by Death Note Holders N2 #Itachi-san - Near #Brandonb - L - Lynched D1 #Joe's Student - Wedy #Rene83 - Mello #Woon - Watari #FoolontheHill - Aizawa #Ben Law - Rem - sacrificed himself to save Misa D1 Actions Category:Era 2 Category:Games